Para no volver a estar solo
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Porque ella sabía que, a veces, la soledad no era lo mejor.


Otra historia cortita. Esto empieza a convertirse en costumbre...

**Nota importante:** Cuando escribí esto, aún no sabía que para curar a Rinoa había que ir al espacio y todo eso. De manera que para que esto tenga algo de sentido, suponed que los eventos del espacio no ocurren en el juego, sino que Rinoa se cura por otros métodos. (¿Cuales? Pues...ni idea XD) Espero que os guste :)

* * *

><p>Un suave y tranquilo manto nocturno se había extendido por el firmamento, allí, en la isla donde el Jardín de Balamb y la ciudad que le daba nombre se encontraban. El segundo porque siempre había estado allí. El primero no conocía muy bien la razón. Quizá nostalgia. Quizá la sensación de que allí se encontrarían a salvo, por ser el lugar del inicio. En cualquier caso, y antes de darse cuenta, Squall y Nida se habían puesto de acuerdo de manera inconsciente para ir allí a pasar un par de días y descansar antes de proseguir. Zell y otros muchos estudiantes se encontraban estaban en la ciudad a la que habían ido para visitar a sus familiares. Por ello el Jardín estaba tranquilo y semivacío.<p>

Mirando el cielo estrellado, el comandante del Jardín de Balamb suspiró. Creyó que cuando Rinoa despertase, las cosas cambiarían a mejor y serían más fáciles. Pero se había equivocado. Una vez que la preocupación por Rinoa desapareció, llegó la culpabilidad por haberla dejado luchar contra Edea. Y algo mucho peor.

Miedo. Miedo por perderla, esa vez de verdad. Esa vez para siempre. Miedo por ese amor que le había nacido por ella y al que no sabía cómo enfrentarse. Miedo a hacerle daño.

Squall suspiró, frustrado. A pesar de todo había luchado por ocultarlo, comportándose como siempre, pero las miradas que, en ocasiones, la chica le dirigía le revelaban que no estaba obteniendo el éxito esperado.

Oyó la puerta de la terraza abrirse, pero no le prestó atención. Sabía que cualquier estudiante le dejaría en paz a no ser que se tratase de algo extremadamente urgente; y que sus compañeros se encontraban durmiendo.

—Squall—susurró una voz

El aludido se volvió con rapidez, sorprendido. Esa voz no era una voz cualquiera; era la voz que tanto había luchado por recuperar. La silueta de su propietaria se encontraba levemente iluminada por la Luna y las estrellas. Rinoa miró a Squall con esos ojos oscuros y límpidos y el SeeD comenzó a sentir algo de calor en la cara. Dio gracias internamente de que fuese de noche y ella no pudiese ver su sonrojo.

—¿Qué? —consiguió preguntar él

Rinoa frunció el ceño al oír la réplica y puso las manos en la cintura. Squall trató de ignorarla, aunque todo su ser era muy consciente de su presencia. La chica suspiró, esperándose ese comportamiento; y sabiendo que era lo que le ocurría al joven comandante, le cogió de la mano. Squall la miró, sorprendido por lo inesperado del acto y nervioso por la cercanía de la chica. Ella se acercó y le sonrió.

—Llévame a la sala de baile—le pidió, mirándole a los ojos.

El SeeD, sabiendo que si la miraba a los ojos un rato más sería incapaz de negarse, rehuyó su mirada girando la cabeza.

—Ve tú—le replicó

—Pero yo no sé donde está

—Pues pide a otro que te lleve—suspiró él

—¿Por favor? —le pidió ella, moviéndose para mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. Squall maldijo internamente mientras observaba esos orbes castaños y descubría que era incapaz de negarse a su mirada.

Con un suspiro que pretendía ser de resignación, pero que sólo demostró lo nervioso que estaba, la guió hacia donde le había pedido. No fue hasta que llegaron a la oscura y vacía sala de suelos de mármol y techo acristalado que Squall se dio cuenta de que no le había soltado la mano a Rinoa y, por tanto, se habían paseado por medio Jardín agarrados. El comandante notó su cara enrojecer hasta límites que, sin duda, no podían ser muy saludables. Pero, afortunadamente, la voz de rinoa le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Bailamos?

Bueno, quizá no tan afortunadamente. Squall no pudo evitar mirarla como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo. No podía hablar en serio. Pero Rinoa lo decía muy en serio y se aprovechó de la confusión de su acompañante para agarrarse la otra mano y comenzar a bailar, obligándole a seguirle el ritmo. Squall no tuvo más opción que bailar con ella de una manera bastante desastrosa, igual que la vez anterior.

Bailaron solos y sin música durante un rato, hasta que Squall frenó, consciente del bochorno debido a su torpeza, consciente de la cercanía de la chica. Reprimiendo una suspiro y sin molestarse en despedirse, emprendió la marcha hacia su habitación.

Pero Rinoa no estaba dispuesta a dejarle partir todavía. Se acercó corriendo y le agarró de la mano de nuevo. Squall puso los ojos en blanco, luchando por no parecer tan nerviosos frente al contacto como estaba, y la miró, molesto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella le cogía la mano con mucha ternura. Demasiada. La miró. Rinoa le sonreía con calidez.

—No fue culpa tuya, Squall—le susurró—.No tengas miedo

Y le abrazó. Squall se quedó paralizado, sintiendo angustia, felicidad, culpabilidad, alivio, miedo, incertidumbre…Su corazón latía tan rápido que le hacía daño. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que creyó que se iba a desmayar. No lo hizo.

Lloró.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sobre los hombros de la chica. Rinoa no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir abrazándole en silencio. Y el Seed se rindió a todo lo que sentía y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando. Para protegerla. Para que no le dejase.

Para no volver a estar solo.


End file.
